Using The Wiki
You must always follow Wikia Community Guidelines, as well as a no profanity, no nudity (or romance past kissing) and no gore rule. You must also be a CURRENT member of TASC. Anyone who breaks the rules will be blocked and have all their stuff removed. Joining the Wiki Joining the wiki is simple; just create a wikia account and then create a page on here. (Please remember that you must be a current member of TASC to join) It may make it easier for other members to recognize you if you make your profile picture the same as your TASC character's picture. (If you don't have a TASC picture yet, you may have to wait) You are not allowed to join wikia if you are under 13, so in that event, you can just create and edit without an account, although some features are limited. If you would like me to help you with something that is limited without an account, post on my message wall. Creating and Editing Pages (Note: Please do not use text talk, and try to use correct spelling and grammar when creating, editing or posting.) When you create a page, please make sure there is not already an identical page. I suggest you stick to creating only your own member pages and similar stuff. Pages you may create and/or edit: *Your own member page (SEE WHEN MAKING A CHARACTER PAGE - BELOW!) *Pages describing fan characters you have created but are not part of TASC (SEE WHEN MAKING A CHARACTER PAGE - BELOW!) *Pages describing places you have come up with *Team pages (If there are other TASC members on your team, you will have to collabarate with them) *Pages describing parts of TASC (Only if a page has not already been made for it) *Species pages (ones you created or otherwise, but be cautious about making ones like hedgehogs and foxes since someone else may have made them) *Couples pages (for couples, either canon pairings on TASC or fan pairings that aren't TASC supported. SEE WHEN MAKING A COUPLE PAGE - BELOW!) I as admin may create any other pages I think of. If you have a suggestion for pages to make, comment it! :) Please do not edit other people's member, character or place pages without their permission. I as admin am the only one allowed to do so. Please add your member pages to the Members category, your places to the Places category, your Non-TASC Fan Characters to the Non-TASC Fan Characters category, your team pages to the Teams category, your TASC-descriptions to the TASC category, your couples to the Couples category and your species pages to the Species sub-category (which can be found in Other on the top navigation tab) In the event that two people request the same name for a page, you may have to rename your page. For example: If I want to create a place for Kato's world - Shade (which currently needs a better name) and someone else wants to create a page for their character, Shade, we may have to change the names of our pages, such as Shade (Place) and Shade the Fox. When Creating a Character Page If you decide to create a character page, whether your member page or a non-TASC fan character page, I suggest you use the Infobox2 template. To use it, search for Infobox2 in the template search bar... and if you need help with this, I can explain it or add a template to your page. The Infobox2 template is versatile, so you can use it for other pages as well. When Creating a Couple Page You may pair your fan character with a canon character Sonic or with another fan character. one of the fan characters doesn't belong to you, get their permission! Couples that are not on TASC as [[Shadaffy]] are allowed - just don't fight or else. You can share informations about the couple/pair and maybe add a picture. When making couples pages, make them with the couple name example: [[Sonire], Taiffy, Silvooky, Shadazor, etc.] If a couple name isn't possible for whatever reason, use Name x Name example: Sonic x Sapphire. Also, homosexual couples - not allowed. Period. One-sided and low-key (just a crush, for example) couples allowed, if you want to make them. Please don't add couples that have never shown any hint of romantic interest (Sonic x Wildcat, for instance) but if there has ever been a sign of romantic interest between two characters, feel free to make a couple page for them. Feel free to use the Infobox2 template for couples. Protecting Pages You may notice that I have protected certain pages (such as this page) so that only I can edit them. This is because these pages are important to the wiki and it would be very bad if someone messed them up. I may also protect my own pages as no one else should have reason to edit them. If you have a Wikia account, it is possible for me to protect your page(s) so that only I and Wikia users a few days old can edit them. This will prevent anonymous users from editing your page(s). Post on my message wall if you would like me to do so. (Please note: pages about TASC itself do not belong to any one person and therefore will not be protected except for extreme cases)